Episode 8407 (11th June 2014)
Plot The Windasses receive a postcard from Phelan from Dubai gloating about their troubles. Faye offers to get a job but Anna tells her it's not necessary. Sally feigns a passion for opera to put Tim off marrying her. Sophie can see what she's up to and suggests she just be honest with him. Izzy is upset when she misses Jake taking his first steps. Marcus takes a sickie from work as he's hungover. He regrets telling Todd he loves him. Ann McIntyre, Tina's mum, visits Rita. She admits she and Tina barely spoke and is glad Tina had people who loved her in her life. Carla is upset to see her. Owen agrees to do some grouting for Roy but is bitter at being reduced to doing odd jobs for mates. Andrea and Jenna fuss over Lloyd. Rob snaps at Michelle when she takes no notice of how upset Carla is. Gary gives Faye money to go ice skating with her friends. Sally's scheme backfires when Tim buys her an opera DVD and insists on watching it with her. Gary collects Faye and discovers she's been drinking. He takes her for a coffee so Anna and Owen don't find out as they have enough on their plate. Carla is mortified when Rob introduces himself to Ann McIntyre and offers to help her in any way he can. Owen knows immediately that Faye has been drinking when she returns home. He argues with Gary and thumps him. Anna turns on Owen, threatening to throw him out if he touches Gary again. Cast Regular cast *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh Guest cast *Ann McIntyre - Lorraine Hodgson Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *The Kabin - Shop and stockroom *Underworld - Office *Roy's Rolls *Silver Blade - Exterior Notes *When Ann McIntyre last appeared on 14th May 2008, the character was called "Anna". Her name was deliberately changed to "Ann" to avoid confusion with the regular character of Anna Windass. *Mark Strange was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Owen releases his pent-up anger and punches Gary; Tina's mother Ann arrives in Weatherfield; and Sophie urges Sally to tell Tim she does not want to marry him. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,170,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2014 episodes